Extinguished
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: An Avatar: The Last Airbender AU RWBY Story: A Hundred Years have passed, and no airbender has been found alive. One Unfortunate night, the entire nomad clan had been extinguished like a burning flame. However, this was soon to change when Ruby Rose, an orphan, walked inside the Fire Nation. What secrets are hidden inside the Nation? Why have all benders started to die?
1. Prologue-Wind Breeze

**An Avatar: The Last Airbender AU RWBY Story**

 **Extinguished**

 **Summary:** A Hundred Years have passed, and no airbender has been found alive. One Unfortunate night, the entire nomad clan had been extinguished like a burning flame. However, this was soon to change when Ruby Rose, an orphan, walked inside the Fire Nation. What secrets are hidden inside the Nation? Why have all benders started to die?

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Prologue-Wind Breeze

Somewhere in a small village only few knew, lived a young girl by the name of Ruby. No surname, no family, she lived alone with her corgi, Zwei. The two worked as wood-cutters, thus earning enough money to survive the day. Everything was normal in their daily life.

One day however, one that seemed like any other, the girl was going to find that her life wasn't so simple.

"Come on, Zwei." Ruby called to the adorable corgi. Zwei barked and followed her. The orphan picked up a dirty bag from the ground. Used to the weight of the cut woods, she and the corgi got out of the house. "If we are lucky, we may just meet Ren today."

Another bark was Zwei's reply.

Walking through the dirty path that led to the center of the village, Ruby took the time to enjoy the scent of nature. It wasn't much, especially when mixed with the dirt's smell, but it was still what kept her going. The smell of Life...

Her favorite scent was that of Roses. She loved red roses, even going as far as to surround her small cottage with them. In the village, she would try to sell the wood she had cut, and later buy food for herself and Zwei. In the marketplace, she sometimes met Ren, another orphan of the village. He worked as a butcher, Ruby had heard.

"Bark," Zwei growled as soon as they entered the marketplace.

"What is it, boy?" Ruby questioned, patting Zwei's head. The corgi didn't bark again, so Ruby let it go. "Let's find a good place." she added, already looking around the marketplace. It was strangely empty. "Where is everyone?"

"It may be just too early for the others." a boy said from behind her. Ruby smiled and turned to greet the boy.

"Hi Ren!" she said, giving him a quick hug. "I always come here at this same hour, but it never is this empty."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "Better for us." he later said. "We can take the best places."

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded happily, but Zwei barked angrily. "What is wrong, boy?"

Ruby set her bag on a wooden stand, bowing down to pet Zwei again. The corgi was behaving strangely.

A few minutes later, people started to gather around the marketplace, fewer than usual.

"Hello young lady," a man called. The usual routine had finally started.

* * *

Afternoon had arrived, most of the wood had been sold. A few more hours and she and Zwei could go get dinner and return home. Ren had left a few minutes ago, a co-worker having called him.

Zwei barked again.

Ruby's eyes widened as her ears picked up the sound of heavy running. She moved from her stand and went to see what was wrong. In the distance, dust had coated the sight. She could only see faded black and red shapes moving towards them.

Zwei barked loudly, this time continuing.

"Sshh, boy." Ruby said, returning to her stand and taking cover. "Ssh."

"Bark! Bark!"

"Zwei!"

"Get them all!" the faint order was picked up by her ears. Her heart started to beat faster. "Leave no one!"

The heavy steps became louder.

"I found a kid here!" a man called, and Ruby's heart stopped when she realized what he meant.

"Zwei, run!" Ruby shouted, storming to her feet and running in unknown direction. Zwei barked and quickly followed.

"Come back here!" the man yelled, but Ruby was already gone. The orphan was a natural runner, surpassing everyone in the village in terms of speed. "After her!" the man called to his henchmen, who were soon to oblige.

* * *

Ruby continued to run through the woods, the trees hiding her figure from her chasers. "Zwei, are you okay?" Ruby asked her dog, stopping and leaning on a tree to rest.

"Bark!" Zwei replied, resting in Ruby's lap. "Bark! Bark!"

"Shh. They may find u-" Ruby whispered, but was caught off by a strong wind blowing. Looking back with wide eyes, Ruby saw a giant flame coming her way. "Duck!" she yelled to herself, covering Zwei with her body. _'The Fire Nation?!'_

"Don't let the kid escape!" a man called from behind her. With Zwei on her hands, Ruby started to run again.

In truth she was tired and so was Zwei, but she would keep running no matter for how long.

Unfortunately, her run came to dead end. A cliff end to be more exact.

"Catch her!" she heard the command again. Turning to look at her chasers in panic, Ruby tightened her hold on Zwei. The small corgi whined.

One of her followers rose his leg to kick the air, a ball of flame bursting from the contact place. Ruby ducked under it, still feeling the heat above her head. The rest of the men, those carrying weapons lunged at her. Ruby rose her hands defensively, helpless in this situation.

"Stop!" she pleaded as a punch connected with her abdomen. A kick met her chin. "... Stop!" another punch sent her flat on the ground. "Please..." Zwei started to lick her face, trying to be of any little help.

Ruby's entire body was hurting, and she wanted to cry. "Stop!" she yelled with all the power she had left.

As if the wind had obeyed her voice, a burst of air sent the attackers flying in the air. Some even fell down the cliff, but an invisible air blade caught them. Ruby's hands moved like one would when swinging a scythe and the men where launched into the ground. Ruby's usual cheerful silver eyes were now empty.

The firebenders started their elemental attacks. Ruby swirled the invisible scythe, more air gathering around the weapon, extinguishing the flames.

Ruby stopped the swirls only when the wind had formed the perfect shape of a giant scythe. Swinging it at the rest of the firebenders, Ruby sent them all flying towards the woods. The power behind the impact made all of them to pass out cold.

The scythe started to dissipate again, and Ruby slowly dropped to the ground.

Zwei barked and went to her side. She was out cold, just like the firebenders. Zwei barked again, feeling more footsteps coming.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a try-out people. For those who have read my other stories, they must be aware that Ghost of Winter is my main priority. However, if people actually like this prologue and want another chapter, I think I can find the time to type it too.**

 **Also, what ship would you like in this?**


	2. A Burning Flame

**An Avatar: The Last Airbender AU RWBY Story**

 **Extinguished**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** A Burning Flame

 _THUMP THUMP_

Her head was hurting. She felt as if a rock had fallen upon her. Trying to move her hand, she realized that something was keeping her entire body in place. They were cold... like chains.

The young teen started to mumble words, but no one was there to hear her. Her back was against the cold ground. Or was it the cold wall? She couldn't tell.

 _CLICK CLICK_

Footsteps? Or more chains clicking with each-other?

Ruby's entire body was hurting. \she was cold, occasional shivers passing every now and again.

She was scared...

"10 men were beaten up from a kid?!" voices started to get near. "You must be kidding!"

"We found them all out cold." another voice.

"Someone must have attacked them all and then left." the first voice again. "There is noway a kid could have done that."

"Believe what you want." the other voice again.

"Whatever."

Ruby's ears started to hurt. The clicking and the voices were killing her... she just wanted to sleep.

She wanted a quiet place... a warm place.

"Get the kid!" the first voice said. "The General wants to see all new slaves."

"Roger that." Ruby wanted to shut the voices, but it seemed impossible.

* * *

"Get up slave!" a man in red armor yelled. Ruby didn't make a move. "I said: Get up!" repeating himself, the man kicked Ruby's chest, the girl gasping, breathless. "Peasant!" the man continued his attack. "Useless scum!" Ruby rolled on the ground and started to cough. Her lungs were burning and her ribs hurting. "G-"

Ruby balled up, hands covering her head, knees protecting her rib cage. She awaited the attack, teeth gritted.

But it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, Ruby saw that a new persona had arrived.

"I told you to get me the slaves!" the newcomer yelled to the man. It was a female... "Not beat them!"

"B-But G-General! They wouldn't g-" the man started to stuter, bowing low to the General.

"Enough with your excuses!" Ruby saw the man being send flying by a punch coated in flames. Another Firebender... "If you want a work done, do it yourself." the General muttered, grabbing Ruby by the back of her clothes. "Move peasant!"

"S-Stop..." Ruby pleaded, unable to breath.

* * *

Exposed before the people of the Fire Nation, the slaves were treated like animals. Many were sold, many were beaten, and few were back into their cells.

Ruby was one of them. Her eyes were blurry and she could hardly breath.

The General would soon decide their fate...

 _'Zwei, where are you?'_ Ruby was tired, cold, hurting, hungry, thirsty... Most of her wounds were bandaged before she was exposed, but they were still present...

The heavy footsteps of the Fire Nation's soldiers echoed inside the dungeon. One of the men, one that seemed to have the authority said: "Get the slaves from the last cell! The General wants them all burned!"

'What?!' Ruby screamed in her head, eyes starting to tear up. It wasn't her cell, but no matter, no one deserved such fate.

"Get that kid too!" the man talked again. Ruby had seen other children among the slaves, yet she was sure the voice was directed at her.

 _'No! Please...'_ Ruby started to cry. _'I don't want to... die!'_

The solders followed the orders they were given. One of them dragged Ruby out of her cell to join the rest of the slaves.

"You stop!" the commander ordered. The man that was holding Ruby stopped. "The General wants to meet the peasant in her chamber!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted. "Move peasant!" he ordered Ruby, pushing her off of the ground, pointing his spear at her. Ruby had no way to counter attack, so she obliged.

* * *

"You are the child that beat 10 of my men singlehandedly?" a young woman, a few years older than her asked.

Ruby spit on the ground before answered. "So I have heard." she said, looking at the General with eyes filled with disgust. _'She is pretty though...'_ Ruby mentally slapped herself. The General was wearing a red trench-coat, with black pants. On her trench-coat there were multiple flame imprints, and under it was a golden shirt. On top of all this, there was little armor, only for her forearms and shoulders. Metal boots protected her feet up to the knee.

"Brave." the General smirked, her red eyes seeming amused.

 _ **More heavy footsteps joined the previous. Another group of soldiers arrived at the cliff, only to see the fallen 11 people. Ten of them where soldiers, while the last was a young teen.**_

 _ **"Open my way!" their General yelled, sounding irritated. "What is going on here?!" she asked, but understood the answer upon looking at the sight. "What the-? Are you soldiers so useless a kid can defeat you?!" she yelled.**_

 _ **"Ma'am..." one of the downed soldiers tried to speak. "There w-wa-"**_

 _ **"Shut up!" the General yelled, kicking the air and sending a giant fire ball at he man. Said soldier started to scream in pain. "May villagers escaped! I want them all caught!"**_

 _ **"Yes ma'am!" the rest of the soldiers saluted, each returning back to their previous job: Chasing the rest of the villagers. The General turned her back to the downed men, giving order to a few soldiers to pick them up. She walked back into the forest, but something stopped her. There was a tug on her pants leg.**_

 _ **"Bark!" Zwei growled, biting on the General's leg.**_

 _ **"A dog?" she raised an eyebrow, amused. A moment later, she kicked the small dog away from her. The Corgi rolled on the ground, but he was not giving up. "Bark! Bark!" the dog ran to bite her again, and the General kicked him again.**_

 _ **"Zwei..." the girl on the ground lowly called, having heard her dog's barks.**_

 _ **"Zwei...?" the general repeated, confused...**_

The General smirked. "You are in a pretty bad shape, though." she added, circling around Ruby.

"Your soldiers aren't very welcoming." Ruby replied, her voice full of spite.

"Hn. You are right." the older female chuckled. "You don't need kindness when you have power!" she added, balling her fist in front of her face as if to strengthen her point.

"You people are just scum!" Ruby yelled, having had enough. "You just treat others like animals!"

 _POW!_

Ruby's head was punched so hard, she was shocked her neck hadn't snapped.

"Hehe! That's what all you peasants say!" The attacker chuckled. "Because you have no power! You don't understand power!"

"And you don't understand kindness!" Ruby yelled with all the power she had left.

"Prove it to me." the Firebender order.

"Huh?" Ruby stepped back.

"Prove to me that you were the one who beat my men!" The General repeated, lunging at Ruby. The girl ducked under her punch, but was unable to predict the elbow that would follow.

"Agh!" Ruby's nose was now hurting. Yang brought her knee to Ruby's abdomen, but the younger girl was able to dodge in time.

"Come on!" the general said. "I know my soldiers aren't this weak!"

The Firebender sent a barrage of punched at Ruby, most of them connecting with her body. Ruby was helpless. She didn't how she had 'defeated' the soldiers before, but she knew she wasn't a hand-to-hand combatant. The older girl kicked Ruby in her abdomen, sending the girl flying against the wall, and then flat on the ground. Sitting on top of said girls abdomen, the general started to punch her in the face. Ruby rose her arms in try to defens herself.

"Come on! Show me!" the attacker yelled, ordering more than requesting.

"Stop it!" Ruby yelled on top of her lungs. A gust of wind blew from her body, sending the General flying in the air. She hit the ceiling of her chambers, next ending flat on the ground.

"What?!" The General yelled in shock. "A... A-an Airbender?!"

Ruby slowly rose to her feet. Balling her fists, she started to punch the air, each empty attack ending in a gust of wind being send at the General.

Said young woman's smirk returned, having passed her shock. "Oh, now I see... Show me what you got, Air Bender!"

The Fire Bender dodged every attack from the Air Bender with ease. She spun in the air, sending a flame coated kick at her opponent. Ruby ducked just in time, raising her own leg to kick the General's chin.

It hit. "Nice." she commented, smirk growing wider.

The General got in close again. She send an uppercut and Ruby was unable to dodge. The following attack was a flame coated punch to her ribs, which send Ruby flying against the wall.

"Gah!" Ruby was sure she had broken a rib or two... "What are *Cough* you?"

"General of the Fire Nation's third unit army." the fellow bender answered, closing the distance between the two.

"You are a monster." Ruby coughed again. This time blood.

"You could be right." was her response. Ruby widened her eyes as yet another powerful punch connected with her cheek. "What about you? What are you?"

"I'm..." Ruby suddenly found strength inside herself. "... Ruby!" she added, punching the General in the nose, a gust of wind sending her a few meters away from Ruby.

"So that's your name, huh?" the general smirked, fists balled by her side. "Then I shall make sure to write it down on your grave!" she added. The temperature in the room started to grow. The body of the General started to coat itself in flames. First her arms, then her feet, then her hair and lastly her-

"Don't you think that's enough," a masculine voice called from behind the door. "General Xiao Long?"

Said General turned ot face the newcomer, the flames dissipating. Ruby wasn't sure how to feel. Relieved or even more terrified?

"Father." the General said, looking at the blonde man smirking by the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Ye... ah... I did this... 'cause I'm on a brake from GoW till 14th...**

 **Please don't leave without a review!**

 **As for the ships:**

 **Ladybug: 3**

 **WhiteRose: 4**

 **Red Lotus: 1**

 **Votes still up! Also... Non-Ruby ships are also present in the story... What happened to Arkos, Boop, Bumblebee, Freezerburn people?**

 **Also, thank you to all those that Read, Followed, Favorited, and/or Reviewed!**

 **Ran's out!**


	3. Cold Flow

**An Avatar AU RWBY Story**

 **Extinguished**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Cold Flow

"This is absurd!" Jacques Schnee yelled. He was the chief of the entire Water Tribe, both South and North. "Even with both Tribes united, the number of Water Benders registered is dropping lower and lower with every year?!" he continued, addressing the council.

The council was made of all family heads, including his children: Heiress Winter, next in line as the Chief of the tribes, Princess Weiss and Prince Whitley.

"I'm afraid it is all true, father." Winter spoke, her posture calm, unlike her father's. "It first happened with the Air Benders, thus for a hundred years no Air Bender has been registered. Our situation seems to only predict the same result to happen to the Water Benders too."

"We cannot allow this!" the chief yelled. "If we, the Water Tribe, lose all of our power, who will keep the Fire Nation from conquering our territory?!"

"It is true that the Lord of the Fire Nation seeks to conquer all lands, no matter to who they may belong, but unfortunately, we can do nothing to change our current situation. We, however, can ally with the Earth Kingdom. With a common enemy, we can work together to defeat the Fire Nation."

"It is not so simple. We cannot fulfill all of the conditions the Earth Kingdom has given us…" Jacques frowned, but still set down on his chair. "This meeting is adjourned." He said, letting out a sigh. "The princess and the prince may stay."

The council obeyed his orders, leaving the two youngest children alone with their chief.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with us, father?" Princess Weiss asked, slightly bowing to her father and chief.

"How are you to progressing with your bending skills?" Jacques asked, eyeing the two children.

Weiss looked away, nervous. "We-"

"I give up!" Whitley cut her off. Weiss and Jacques looked at him in shock. "Bending just isn't my thing. I'm not a barbarian, and I want nothing to do with it. I'm declaring myself a Nonbender."

"What?!" Jacques yelled, making Weiss flinch. "This is nonsense!"

"The Bending is nonsense, father!" Whitley yelled back. "I'm tired of it!"

The chief understood that his son's mind would never be changed, so he addressed his other child. "What about you?"

"I… I have started grasping my bending ability." Weiss said, hoping her nervousness wasn't detectable. She didn't like to lie, but she had to…

* * *

 **[The Fire Nation/General Xiao Long's Manor]**

"Father." General Xiao Long nodded at the newcomer. "It is a surprise to see you here."

"It is a surprise to see you having fun." High General Xiao Long countered. "You never enjoyed a fight so much since… when you became General?"

"Hn. The fella is quite the interesting one." She said, pointing at Ruby. The younger girl was lying on the ground, back against the wall, too tired to move.

"Guards, take her away!" the older Xiao Long ordered, and two guards entered the chamber to pick Ruby up. "Send her to one of the guest chambers, treat her wounds and give her some food."

"Father?!" The younger Xiao Long looked confused. "Why are you giving her such treating?!"

"Isn't it part of humanity?"

"But she is an Air Bender!"

"I know." He nodded, looking at the direction the trio had left.

"She could be dangerous to the Nation! Weren't Air Benders supposed to have extinguished?! What if there are more?!"

"Exactly, Yang! We can use the Air Bender against the others!"

"Bu-" Yang was about to counter with her own argument, but a soldier entered the chamber.

"High General Taiyang! General Yang!" he called, bowing to them. "1st Unit's High General would like your acquaintance at the Tower!"

"What does the old man want now?" Yang frowned. Taiyang looked at his daughter's red eyes, narrowing his own.

* * *

The Tower was another chamber, obviously located in a tower. All Commanders and Generals would gather there every time a plan was to be discussed or any other problem in general.

At the side of a table was a man with black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a red cape over a black armor set.

"High General Qrow!" a guard opened the door to the room. "The two Generals have arrived!"

"Let them in." Qrow said. The next moment, Yang and Tai entered the room.

"What's up, uncle?" Yang asked, as soon as the guard closed the doors. Tai lightly elbowed her side. "Ahem, 1st Unit's High General Branwen, for what reasons may you have called for us here?"

Qrow chuckled. "Loosen up." He simply said. The three Generals gathered around the table. "As you know, this is the World Map of Remnant."

"Get straight to the point." Yang said, her lips in a straight line. Then, did Qrow realize her eyes were red. He shot a look at Tai, who only shrugged.

"Fine. Our Lord," Yang rolled her eyes. "Has ordered for us to take our armies on an attack against the Water Tribes."

"Which one?" Tai asked. "I remember there being two of them: South and North."

"You and the 4th Unit's General will leave for South," Qrow answered, addressing Tai. "While I and Yang will head South, where the Chief is also currently at. Or so our Intel says, at least."

"Hn! Straight to the core! When do we head off?" Yang asked, massaging her knuckles.

Qrow sighed. "Tomorrow." He answered, being also the first one to leave the chamber.

* * *

 **[North Water Tribe]**

Weiss stretched her arms on top of the water pond. Moving her arms and fingers, Weiss closed her eyes, letting the water become part of her body…

Nothing. It wouldn't budge. No matter how many times she tried, it would simply not move.

 _'_ _I couldn't be… a nonbender?'_ Weiss thought to herself in fear. _'I must be able to Water Bend! It runs in the family… yet Father and Whitley…'_

"Are you okay, Weiss?" Winter asked, having just arrived. "I see you are having hardships with waterbending."

"I don't get it, sis!" Weiss protested. "It runs in the family, yet I can't even bend water! While you can even bend-"

 _CRASH!_

The ground shook. Winter looked at the gates as a guard came running.

"We are under attack!" he yelled, panic clear in his voice.

"The Fire Nation…" Winter guessed. She then addressed her sister. "Weiss, get inside. Whatever happens, don't get into the fray!"

"But, Wi-"

Her sentence wasn't finished, as Winter was already on her way. Many people passed by the open doors, some holding weapons and some holding their children.

"Princess Weiss!" one of her personal guards called. "Please, come this way!"

Weiss couldn't fight back, so she followed her guards. She hated herself for being so useless.

* * *

"Fire!" General Xiao Long order from the ships that had yet to board on land.

"I will lead the army to fight against the guards." General Branwen said. "While you head inside their 'castle'."

"Works for me." Yang replied, motioning for her man to leave the ships. Among the fighting armies, Yang was able to lead her man inside the enemy 'castle'. She had to punch and kick some of the enemies on the way, but not that she minded.

Standing before two beautifully decorated doors were several guards. "You are not allowed to pass here!" they yelled in unison.

"Where's the fun in following rules?" Yang asked, waving for her men to attack. The water benders stiffened as the fire benders outnumbered them.

Yang smirked, fire-punching one in the face, one who was brave enough to stay in her way. Pushing the double-gates open, she found out they were actually locked from the inside. Yang chuckled, feet coating in flames. She sent a spinning kick at the gate, it breaking in smaller pieces. The giant gate fell, and thus her path was free again.

More guards were waiting inside, but her men could deal with them.

"Where do you hide your Princes?" Yang asked a downed guard. He did not answer, so she head-butted him. "I won't repeat myself." She threatened, pulling back a flame coated fist.

"We will never hand our Prince and Princess to scum like you!" the guard said, not regretting his words even after the fist connected with his nose.

"Foolish." Yang muttered to the now-out-cold man. "It will be fun hunting them down myself!"

* * *

Weiss's breaths were barely audible. She could hear heavy footsteps moving around, but luckily, none where heading at their hiding chamber.

"Knock Knock!" Weiss heard a female say, as another door was knocked down.

"Who's there?" the same female continued, bringing down another door.

"It's General." The game continued, as the new footsteps started getting closer.

"General who?"

"We are done for!" Whitley whispered in fear, a bit too loud. Weiss' heart stopped. She quickly went to cover his mouth, just as her brother was about to talk again.

"General…" the voice stopped in front of their door. Weiss held her breath. The steps continued further. Weiss sighed in relief. "… There you are!"

The door went flying, parts of it in flames.

"Found ya!" Yang said. Whitley screamed in fear, hiding behind Weiss. "Is that a girl with short hair?" the General asked, pointing at the younger Schnee.

"He's my brother." Weiss said, stepping before Whitley as if to protect him. She was scared herself…

"Really?" the general raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded. "He sure screams like a girl."

Weiss grit her teeth at the enemy general. The other smirked.

"No matter." Yang said. "You are both coming with me."

"If you think we will just give up without a fight, you're wrong!" Weiss yelled at the general.

"I was hoping you would say that." Yang's smirk widened. "Who wants to come first?" she asked, slowly sliding her right foot back.

Whitley had had enough of looking weak. He grabbed a sharp object from the table behind him and ran for the general.

Yang chuckled, and Weiss' vision became as if in slow-motion. She saw her brother run as the General raised her right foot to powerfully kick Whitley in his chest, knocking him breathless and sending him flying against the table.

Weiss looked in horror at her passed out brother. "You monster!"

"Hey, you can't blame his weakness on me." Yang countered, faking her hurting pride.

* * *

"Gah!" Weiss gasped in pain as she was thrown out of the room.

"You Water Benders are so weak!" Yang commented, brushing her attire off of the dust that had fallen from the storage room the two children were hiding in. "Or am I too strong?"

"You are just scum! A monster!" Weiss yelled, rising to her feet, ignoring her paining back.

"You get called many names these days." Yang said, grabbing the princess by her snow colored hair. The Northern Water Tribe was located in a cold place, yet the princess was wearing a simple dress with a blue trimmed white jacket on top. "Just show me what you Schnees are made of!"

Holding Weiss' hair with her right hand, Yang sent multiple punches with her left hand to the princess' abdomen. Weiss would gasp in pain every time the punch connected, until her jaw started hanging open.

"Hey you!" a guard had managed to pass her soldiers. She let go off Weiss to deal with him.

Yang's fists and feet started to coat themselves in flames, just as the man drew his spear from his back, water swirling on its blade.

Weiss used the temporary distraction to crawl her way into the hall were the pond was present.

Yang smirked at the newcomer. Said Waterbender kicked off the ground, stopping at a close distance, enough for him to launch a barrage of spear-attacks at the General. Yang ducked and dodged, her face emotionless.

"You are fast." Yang commented, ducking under yet another slash, this time kicking his shin so the man would trip. The Waterbender used his free hand for balance and flipped back to his feet.

"You are not bad yourself." he said. "General... ?"

"General Xiao Long." Yang answered, circling around the young man. He could be the same age as her. "What's you name?"

"Neptune Vasilias." the male answered, swinging his spear at the Firebender.

"Hn." Yang used her forearm protectors to parry the attack, grabbing the spear by it's shaft and pulling Neptune towards her. Neptune was unable to counter as Yang's burning fist hit his cheek. Skidding a few meters away, Neptune spit on the ground. He swirled his spear, more water gathering at the tip of its blade. Water started to rise from the pond, floating around Neptune, but still keeping a good distance from him.

"Let's see how you do against water!" he yelled, pushing his spear forward. Yang pushed her right leg back, fists coming before her face. As if punching a boxing bag, Yang started to punch the air, fire bursting from the place of contact, just as Neptune's water lunged at her like a hungry dragon.

Yang's flames would disappear, while Neptune's water wound turn to steam. However, part of the water was still coming at her. Yang rolled to her right and after getting to her feet, ducked under the incoming wave, running towards Neptune.

Weiss watched from the side of the pond. She wanted to help Neptune, but she would just make it harder for him. "Neptune, watch out!" she yelled, just as Yang suddenly showed up by Neptune's side, having used the steam as cover. She send a powerful punch at his face, the boy flying a few meters away.

"Oh, I had forgotten about you, Princess." Yang said, walking towards Weiss.

"I will not allow you..." Neptune started to rise to his feet again, making Yang stop and look at him. She was frowning. "I am not going to allow you to hurt my fiance anymore!"

"Your what now?!" even in the mids of battle, Yang found herself blinking, dumbstruck.

"Neptune!" Weiss blushed, totally forgetting about Yang. "I did not agree to this!"

"But your father-!" Neptune started.

"I do not care!" Weiss cut him off.

A tick mark appeared in Yang's forehead.

"Your father ordered it, Pr-" Neptune was still trying to make his point.

"I said I did not agree to this!" Weiss was still trying to show her decision.

"That's enough!" Yang yelled, a hot wave passing through the entire area. "I'll finish you first," she said, addressing Neptune. "Then I'll deal with the Princess."

"Over my dead body!" Neptune yelled back.

"My pleasure." Yang bowed lowly, mocking his words with a grin. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, Neptune was sure they were redder. "Let's finish this."

Kicking off from the ground, Yang closed the distance between them in unbelievable speed. Neptune had no time to dodge, as Yang kneed his abdomen, followed by her other knee to his face. Next, spinning in the air, Yang send a flame-coated kick at the boy's chest. Neptune was knocked breathless.

"How did she... ?!" Neptune wiped the blood trail in the corner of his mouth. Yang relaxed her muscles, waiting for Neptune to attack. He reached for his spear, but widened his eyes. It was broken in half.

Neptune picked up the pieces, walking towards Yang. Picking up his pace, the boy threw one of his half-spears, hopping the General would be distracted by it. She was, so Neptune made a run for the pond. When Yang noticed this, he had already summoned a great quantity of water from the pond, surprisingly, still a great distance away from him...

With one swift move of his hand, Neptune pushed the water towards Yang. The General rose her hands to shield her face, hitting the attack head-on. The power behind it was able to lift Yang off of the ground, causing her to roll multiple times backwards.

Neptune started to pant. Both the waterbending and taking the general's hits had started to tire him.

"Cough! Cough! How do you Water Benders keep your place unflooded?" Yang asked, shakily rising from the ground. Neptune gasped in shock. "I guess its my time." the General added, her face darkening.

Yang punched her fists against each-other. A hot wave burst through the air. Gritting her teeth, flames started to burst from her entire body.

"We have to do something." Neptune said, looking at the princess.

"There is nothing I can do." Weiss replied, dropping to her knees, the water under her making no sound as she hit it. Her fingers touched the water, but she knew she couldn't bend it.

Yang's hair started to rise as more flames danced around her body. She pulled on fist back, the entire fire sliding to her fist. For just a second, Weiss wanted to lie to herself... She pushed one hand forward.

Yang's eyes widened, as a wave of impossible weights was send at her. Letting go of the flames she had gathered, the girl saw as the collide was turned to steam. The water continued to fall, but the one threatening her had already flown away...

"Princess... ?!" Neptune gasped in shock at Weiss, who was even more shocked at herself.

"Did I... just do that?" she muttered.

Yang took a step closer to them, her fist shaking from the held heat.

"... I have had enough!" the General yelled. Around her forearms, the air turned to flames, which soon clothed her arms like flame gauntlets. "I'll finishe this now!" she added, kicking of the ground, appearing in front of Neptune the next second.

A bone crushing punch was sent to his chest. Neptune's breath was knocked out and his eyes rolled on the back of his skull. He was out cold.

Weiss flinched as Yang's eyes met hers. She took steps back, sweat rolling down her temples.

The flame in Yang's arms wasn't stable. It would disappear and appear again and again. The water under Weiss' feet started to move, even though she herself wasn't. It swirled protectively around the princess, sending several spear thrusts at the enemy general.

Yang dodged, rolled, flipped. She would allow none to hit her.

Weiss was still shaking in fear, even as the water started to swirl around her hand. Soon, she found herself grasping a sword. A rapier.

The water burst, allowing Weiss to spring towards Yang. The General was caught off guard, but was still able to block the incoming thrust.

However, the blade of water broke, thus instead of stubbing, it pushed the general. Weiss was fast and graceful, spinning and slashing at the General's chest. Yang jumped back just in time. She send a punch at the princess, who blocked it with her sword.

She umped back, and Yang did the same. Weiss ducked lowly, kicking off the ground to send a powerful thrust at the General's chest. Yang brought her arms up, blocking the blade, but she was unprepared for the entire power to go into pushing her. The blade dissolved and it hit her like a powerful wave.

Yang was knocked backwards. Weiss readied herself for another attack, but this time, Yang was also ready.

As Weiss's blade was about to hit, she flipped high in the air. Weiss was surprise, thus unable to react as Yang's fist connected with her nose. The power behind the impact caused her to fall back. Before she could, Yang pushed her shoulders, to make the impact stronger and so she could finish her flip.

Weiss hit the ground, and her consciousness faded away. Yang was also helpless as she landed on her back, crushing on the ground.

Her face was next to Weiss'. She laughed, her voice echoing.

"You are fun." she said, her eyes starting to close. "Water Princess..."

* * *

 **A/N: ... Oops?**

 **To all present readers: So far, the ship votes have these results: Ladybug, Freezerburn.**

 **I ask of thee to continue voting, but please, add a bit more thought to the non-Ruby ships too.**


	4. Earthquake

**An Avatar AU RWBY Story**

 **Extinguished**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Earthquake

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a man spoke over the speakers. "She is yet again the winner! Is this girl undefeatable?!"

Cheers echoed through the closed arena. In the center of the ring, a red haired girl smiled warmly at said crowd. She had won again…

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the narrator continued, waving to the crowd and the torn apart ring. "Pyrrha Nikos is the winner, again!"

Pyrrha raised a hand to wave at the crowd. She smiled even wider at them, until she decided it was about time to fix the ring. Leveling her right arm to her chest, the redhead opened her palm, facing the ground. Slowly moving it from left to right, Pyrrha bent the laws of earth, allowing the torn stage to return to its previous form.

The crowd cheered again, always doing it whenever she demonstrated her bending skills. Pyrrha sighed, dusting off her clothes. Her armor clung against her sword, the faint sound audible only to her.

Tomorrow there would be new enemies, new opponents, new fights…

This was the life of Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of the Arena.

The fame that came from her title was large. She was known in the entire kingdom. She was loved, feared and cherished by all. But, that wasn't what Pyrrha wanted.

No, not at all…

* * *

"And on the other side of the ring," the speakers boomed with his voice. "Is our champ, Pyrrha Nikos!"

Applauds and cheers were heard everywhere. They even made her opponent flinch.

Pyrrha was tired of this. The people watching from the side-lined didn't understand, and she didn't blame them.

"Today's match includes a Waterbender and an Earthbender!" the narrator spoke again. "Who will win?!"

Many shouts of her name came. Another name was also mentioned, possibly from the Waterbenders.

The giant ring started to shake. Random parts of it lowered down, soon filling with water. It was to give advantage to both opponents.

"Begin!"

Pyrrha shifted her right foot back, fists clenching by her sides. Her opponent gritted his teeth, raising both of his arms, levitating the water around him. Bending the water and forming bullets-like shapes, the boy commanded it to launch at Pyrrha, by pushing his hands forwards.

"The Waterbender has started his attack!"

Pyrrha sighed, dodging the first bullet by simply stepping aside. She spun over the other, ducking under the third. Kicking off the ground, she ran towards her opponent, dodging every bullet that came at her.

"Will it be enough to stop the Earthbender, though?!"

A bullet came dangerously close to her face. Using her left foot, Pyrrha pushed herself off of the ground, rolling over the ball, which shattered the ring's ground on impact. Pyrrha used the bits of rocks that had flown up to kick at her opponent. The rocks followed her movements, as Pyrrha completed her roll.

Her opponent was forced to dodge, losing control of his bending. One small rock that he hadn't seen connected with his right temple, sending his entire body in shock.

Pyrrha wasn't done.

She slightly rose her right feet, then slammed it on the ground.

It cracked.

She slid the same foot backwards, sending a back kick to the air. On impact, just as her foot was fully stretched, the ground tore apart, giant stones raising up and launching at the Waterbender.

"Pyrrha Nikos has done it again!" her own name echoed in her ears. "Is there no end to this girl's abilities?!"

The Waterbender ducked lowly to avoid the first attack, then rolling on his left to avoid the second.

Pyrrha used the momentum of distraction to stealthy run towards her opponent.

"Wow, what does our Earthbender plan now?!"

Pyrrha grit her teeth as the narrator gave her presence away to the Waterbender. She ducked lowly as a wave for water came at her, touching the ground and rising up a wall made of earth.

The wave crashed against the wall, the entire ring shaking.

 _'_ _Time to finish this.'_ Pyrrha though in her head, touching the ground with her left hand as her right kept the wall up. She made an opening on the wall, so she could see her enemy.

The boy was rubbing his temple, the place where the small rock had hit him.

Pyrrha's left fist clenched and the ground started to shake. Bricks started to shoot up from the ground at random places. Her opponent was distracted again, giving Pyrrha the opportunity to raise her clenched fist, commanding the ground to raise and warp around the Waterbender.

Said bender yelled in shock and pain, only his neck being left unearthed. His eyes widened as Pyrrha dismissed her earth wall, reaching for the hilt of her sword.

"I give up!" he quickly yelled, closing his eyes in fear. Pyrrha sighed in relief. The match was over.

* * *

 **[The Following Day]**

"Come and join the Earth Kingdom Tournament!" a man in the street shouted. He waved his hands at every passerby, pointing at the table of registrations. "The prizes for the winners are mind blowing!"

"Hey! Hey!" a young persona came to his table. They sounded like a female from their voice. "Sign me up!"

"Sorry kiddo." The man replied with a frown in his face, as he looked over the kid. She was wearing dirty clothes with a scarf around the bottom half of her face. A hood covered her head, making her hair unnoticeable, and shadowing the top half of her face. "You are not of the right age."

"You must sign me in!" the girl repeated herself, getting impatient.

"Come here when you get older, kiddo." The man said, waving his hand in her face.

"You," with one quick and swift movement, the kid twisted the man's arm behind his back. "You must! I'm not repeating myself again."

"O-o-okay!" the man quickly said, feeling the pain flowing through his arms as the girl tugged harder. "Release me now! I'll sign you in."

"Oki!" the girl had suddenly become cheerful… too cheerful for her previous behavior.

"What's your bending element?"

"Fire."

"From the Fire Nation, huh?" the man frowned, writing down the information. "Your name?"

* * *

 **[Tournament Night]**

"Ladies and Gentleman," the same man was always the narrator. "Welcome back to the arena for this giant Tournament of the Earth Kingdom. Many combatants from all three: The Fire Nation, the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom have come to take part in this tournament. Who will be the winner of this year?!"

As usual, the crowd yelled the name of their favorite fighter, not understanding a thing about the fight itself…

All contestants were introduced to the audience. All of them had attended previous tournaments, so they weren't new faces to Pyrrha. Expect for one.

A young persona, probably a kid, warped in light armor on their body and a helmet covering their head and top-part of their face.

They were new.

"You keep staring at me." The young persona said. In truth, Pyrrha had been staring for a while at the new contestant, being as the kid was by her side. A girl. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no…" Pyrrha quickly looked away. "You are new here, right?"

"Yeah." The kid answered. "This is my first time in a tournament."

"The competition this year is-"

"Mah." The kid cut her off, her lips forming a straight line as if she was disappointed by the rest of the fighters. "Though, if I fight you, I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun!"

Pyrrha nodded at the smiling girl. ' _What's with this kid?'_ she thought to herself. "What's your name?"

The kid looked away, her expression hidden by the helmet. "Just call me Kid or 'that Firebender'."

"Let us explain the rules of this tournament!" the narrator spoke again, cutting their conversation. "With a total of 36 contestants that have passed the trials, they will be divided into 6 groups, each holding 6 fighters."

"Each group will fight within themselves in different rings, until only 6 contestants are left, one from each group."

 _'Why the change?'_ Pyrrha looked up at the narrator's stand, not that she was expecting an answer.

* * *

Part of the sixth group, Pyrrha was led to the sixth ring. Throwing a quick look at her enemies, from their attire, she guessed their bending. One water, three fires and one earth. Just like for the rest hundred years, no Airbender.

Sending a quick look to the other groups too, Pyrrha noticed the young girl in the fourth group. Her opponents just had to be giants?! Probably sumo fighters…

 _'That kid…'_ Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, just as the match started.

 ** _"Mah." The kid cut her off, her lips forming a straight line as if she was disappointed by the rest of the fighters. "Though, if I fight you, I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun!"_**

Leaning backwards to avoid a stone from connecting with her face, Pyrrha was brought back to the fight. _'The Earthbender may prove hard to defeat with the same element.'_ She thought, eyeing said Bender. _'Get him out first then.'_ She smirked at her own thoughts, only to frown at the image in the corner of her left eye. The three Firebenders had teamed up against the lone Waterbender.

Pyrrha lightly tapped her foot on the ground, following a slow rhythm. The ring was made by solid rocks, surrounded by lava for the Firebenders and with pools of water for the Waterbenders in random places.

With one leg slid back, Pyrrha bended the ground beneath her, commanding the earth to shoot her towards the fellow bender. The boy flinched, raising a wall from the ground, blocking the punch Pyrrha had readied. She though, used the wall to form make-shift stairs, pushing herself up and rolling over the wall, sending an axe kick at her opponent.

The bender blocked with both of his forearms, but forgetting that both of Pyrrha's palms were still on the wall, thus not predicting the block of earth that hit his abdomen.

"Gah!" he yelled in pain, jumping back to avoid any other attack Pyrrha may have had planned.

Pyrrha's face was emotionless, as she used the wall to kick off towards her enemy. The other bender raised yet another wall, taking steps back, getting away from his opponent.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and frowned. From her position on the air, she stretched both hands, touching, but palms facing in opposite directions, with fingers bent like claws. She moved her hands as if to open a stuck elevator door, and the wall…

… Turned to dust.

Her opponent was caught off guard as she pushed him on the ground, pulling out her sword just in time.

"Give up." She ordered, placing the blade of her sword at his neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the fourth ring:

The Kid, or That Firebender, was paired up against five men, each ten times her size.

"Come at me, fatso." She challenged the first man, one of the five Earthbenders she was up against.

"What did you call me?!" the giant yelled in anger, walking towards the Kid, each step he took feeling like an earthquake. "I'm 'bout to show you pain, Shrimp!" he added, slamming his fist down at the girl.

"Just call me Kid." She replied, sidestepping the giant barrel of a fist. She ducked under his legs, and elbowed his back, sending the man's entire body in shock.

"What the-?!" the man turned back, ready to slam his fist on the girl again. What shocked him the most though, was the small hand of the girl blocking his giant fist with ease. "How- Gah!" he yelled in pain as his fist started to burn.

Quickly removing his hand from the girl's, the man saw that his flesh was burned. Looking at the small persona, he saw her smirk, right fist lit in flames.

"You forget I'm not just a kid," she started, right foot back, knees bent, right elbow back, fist lit and ready to attack. "I'm also a Bender!"

The man let out a soundless scream, the Kid's fist punching his abdomen. Her opponent fell on the ground, passed out cold.

The entire audience gasped in shock. The young Firebender smirked.

"Never underestimate someone," she started, slowly walking towards the other four fighters. "Especially not a Bender!" she quickened her steps, covering the distance of the giant arena faster. "You four!" the kid yelled at the four Earthbenders. "Versus me." Her smirk widened.

"You fool!" one of them was brave to launch himself at the kid. He literally jumped at the girl, arms ready to capture her in a bear-trap.

The Firebender frowned, sliding her left foot back, bending her right knee. Her left foot lit up in fire, the flames going up her shin. She spun on her right foot, sending a back kick with her left at the incoming opponent. After the powerful kick had connected with his chest, the girl used it as a jumping platform to fully spin and send a flamed-roundhouse kick at the man's face. His giant body was sent flying, the girl's power unbelievable.

"Three left!" the Firebender cheered in a sing-song way.

"This is crazy!" one of the remaining fighters yelled. His opponent in turn, smiled and narrowed her eyes at him.

* * *

 **[Sixth Ring]**

"Teaming up against a lone fighter." Pyrrha glared at the three left opponents. "Why, Firebenders?"

"It's called planning, Earth champ." F1 answered. "Or are you new to this, loser?" he added with a smirk.

Pyrrha grit her teeth, fist clenched as the ground started to shake.

"We are just ensuring our place at the finals, girl." F2 said, the three Firebenders surrounding the only left girl in the ring. "The Fire Nation will take the trophy this year."

"Hn." Pyrrha chuckled. "Only because the last year's champion didn't participate, makes you think you are sure to win this year?" she asked, the ground shaking harder, even making one Firebender lose his footing. "You will have to beat me first!"

"That was the plan!" F3 yelled as the three Benders launched themselves at her. Their limbs on fire, each fighter readied their respective attacks. Pyrrha closed her eyes, arms stretched one in front and the other in the back, palms facing one up and the other down. With one foot slid back, she spun with the other in continued circles, the earth beneath her following her movements. It rose in the form of a protective sphere, blocking all the attacks that were directed at Pyrrha.

The Firebenders had no time to react as spikes burst from the sphere, cutting their abdomens, arms and legs.

"Gah!' was their united screams as the entire sphere broke into giant rocks.

F1 was the first to rise to his feet, soon joined by the rest. The three fighters bended the lava around their ring, commanding it to rise in giant waves, to later crash down on the Earthbender. F2 and F3 moved around Pyrrha, not letting go of their control on the lava, but still forming a circle around the girl. Pyrrha grit her teeth, not knowing on which fighter to focus on.

She raised her left fit to knee level, the firebenders noticing this. As Pyrrha slammed it back down, the Firebenders released their control on the lava, sending it down on Pyrrha.

The entire lava wave was on top of Pyrrha, covering her entire being, just as the three Firebenders were thrown in the air by spikes bursting from the ground.

As they landed on the ring's ground again, the Firebenders saw as the lava was flat on the ground, no sign of Pyrrha anywhere. They, with caution, freed the ring from the lava, yet Pyrrha was still nowhere. The audience gasped. Could it be…

* * *

 **[Fourth Ring]**

The young girl slammed her palms on the ground, ordering the molecules around them to burst into flames, sending giant dragon-like burst of flames towards the three Firebenders. They were quick to raise protective walls, not allowing any harm to be done to them. When the walls where again lowered, the Kid was gone.

"What the-?!" E1 was about to ask, only for a powerful punch to connect with his abdomen.

"You are slow and I'm small. Figure it out." The Firebender answered his unfinished question. E1 was knocked out cold. The Kid looked at her second target, who launched a punch at her. It connected with her helmet, the loud noise echoing inside the arena.

The armored girl spit on the ground. She ran towards E2, launching herself with full-power at him, the fire that burst from her feet giving the impression of a rocket. She head-butted his torso, then fell down on a fully bent left knee, keeping her balance with her left hand as she send her right foot to Side Kick his knee.

 _POW!_

It broke.

She then used his broken knee for support, exchanging her left for her right hand, sending a spinning hook kick at his face with her left foot.

Landing on the ground with both hands, she pushed away from the Earthbender, landing on her feet a meter away from her opponent, who feel on the ground with a broken knee and neck.

The kid sighed, throwing her eyes at the last fighter, who stood still in shock, gasping the same as the audience. The Firebender raised an eyebrow from under her helmet, looking at E3 who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. A giant fish.

E3 flinched as the Kid took a step towards him.

* * *

 **[Sixth Ring]**

The entire ring was quiet. There was no sight of the Earth Champ, Pyrrha Nikos. The three Firebenders smirked within each-other, victory claimed.

"You have to beat me first!" F1 mocked Pyrrha's previous sentence. "The victory is ours, brothers!"

"We will just give up so big bro can go to the finals tomorrow." F2 said, fist-bumping his younger brother, F3.

"We got this in the bag." The youngest of the fire benders laughed.

The narrator stuttered as he said: "W-wha-? Is this the end of the battle between the s-sixth ring's fighters?! W-what about the Earth Kingdom's Pyrrha?! Is she de-"

 _CRAAACK!_

The ground shook wildly, much more than before, even the rest of the rings being able to feel it. It cracked, forming giant misshapen forms, above and under the normal level of the ring. An arm shot up from one of the many pits created, one that was actually a deep crack, its end invisible.

The arm pushed its body up from the ground, revealing an injured Pyrrha. Her right hand went to wrap around her left mid-arm, her entire left forearm's skin burned. The three Firebenders looked at her in shock. They were brought out of their state by the continuing shifting of the ground's form.

Pyrrha slid her right foot more on her side, commanding a pillar of earth to form and launch itself at F1. She then kicked up the same foot, bending the ground in front of F2, commanding a brick sized piece of the ground to hit the boy in his chin, making his teeth click harshly. Pushing it back down, the brick was commanded to slam into F2's head, knocking the Firebender out cold.

F3 flinched as Pyrrha turned at him. Her warm green eyes were lit up by a mysterious light, one that none of them had seen before. Not the narrator, not the audience, not the fighters…

Her right shin was also burned, to a lighter degree than her arm, though. Pyrrha willed it to rise, commanding the ground beneath them to shake harder at the same time.

"I quit!"

It was so quick that it made even Pyrrha blink in confusion.

"P-Pyrrha Nikos is the winner of the sixth ring!" the narrator quickly said, getting out of the shock before the rest of the watchers.

* * *

 **[Fourth Ring]**

The ground shook, making the young girl lose her footing. This brought some chuckles among the audience, making the Kid blink even more. This however, brought a spark of courage back to the last opponent of the girl, codenamed E3.

The Firebender rose to her feet again, brushing her armor off of any dust gathered. E3 smirked at her distraction, using his hands to bend the ground beneath her, launching the girl in the air.

The Kid blinked again, this time in the air. She used the molecules of the air on her feet to manage a spin, helping the girl land on the ground with a roll. She rose to her feet, brushing the dust from her hand and knee guards.

She clenched her fists, each lighting up in flames.

The Firebender punched at the air in front of the giant man, sending multiple balls of fire at the Earthbender at high speed.

The man was quick to raise multiple walls of earth, each crashing down after connecting with the balls of fire. The Firebender ran towards the Earthbender, just as the smoke created by the impact blocked the vision of everyone present.

Through eyes trained with fire, the Kid was able to notice the Earthbender behind a single layer of earth. She cocked back her right fist, coating it in flames. Jumping high in the air, the girl slammed her flame-coated fist on the wall, breaking through it and connecting with the man's face.

The smoke was blown away by yet another explosion, this one way bigger than the previous ones. A giant ball of flames covered the entire arena. But wait, there was something other than flames in it…

"The fourth ring has a winner!" the narrator announced, blinking at the small figure at the center of the room.

* * *

 **[Skipping Time Forward, the Next Day]**

"Welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen to this year's Earth Kingdom Tournament Semi-Finals!"

Cheers came from across the audience stands.

"With 6 contestants left, we will proceed as followed: The contestants will randomly pair up against each-other, thus by the end of the day, we shall see a total of 3 matches!"

"Then, tomorrow we will have the Finals where we will have the 3 left fighters, two of which are going to be paired up against each-other; the winner then will battle the third contestant."

The young kid in armor approached Pyrrha.

"If I don't battle you today, I'll see in the finals, right?" she asked, making Pyrrha blink in shock.

"You are pretty confident." The redhead said. "Though, from your match, I guess you have wrong reasons for that."

From under her helmet, Pyrrha could see a grin forming. "You are pretty good, too." She said. The kid then noticed the bandages around Pyrrha's left forearm and right shin.

"Oh." Pyrrha noticed this. "From my fight."

"Firebenders?"

"Yeah."

"Here," Pyrrha widened her eyes as the younger girl reached for her pockets, probably located under her torso armor. She then pulled out a small bottle with a strange liquid. "This will help with the burns."

"Why are you giving me this?" Pyrrha asked, still accepting the bottle.

"I'm a Firebender, so I have gotten burned many times." The kid grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"Your opponents…" the Firebender looked away nervously. "How were they?"

"Hmm?" Pyrrha blinked. She was from the Fire Nation… right? "Well, they wanted to secure their place on the finals without passing the semi ones yet."

"Typical." Came a reply from the girl.

"And they were pretty strong too." The redhead added. The armored female nodded as the matches were called.

FIRST MATCH:

Earth Knigdom's PYRRHA VS Fire Nation's ALEX

"You're up." The Firebender smiled, lightly punching her shoulder. Pyrrha nodded, walking up to the fighting ring.

* * *

 **[Pyrrha VS Alex]**

"It is my honor to fight the Champion of the Earth Kingdom." Alex said, bowing at Pyrrha as the two stood in front of each-other in the center of the ring. He wore a red attire with a sword strapped around his waist.

 _'A Swordsman?'_ Pyrrha guessed. She smiled back, nodding her head in response, pulling out her sword from its sheath on her back, together with her shield.

"Begin!"

Alex was fast to draw his sword, a two handed one. He kicked off the ground and towards Pyrrha. The girl used her own sword to block a downwards slash, having to use both arms to keep the opponent's sword off of her face.

Both of their swords shook from the strength used, thus the two swordsmen jumped away from each-other, only to yet again engage in another clash.

Back and forth, the two warriors clashed their blades together, clanging sounds echoing through the arena.

From the sidelines, the armor-clad kid looked at Pyrrha's dueling style. She saw the redhead slash down and up, as Alex blocked every attack she made. The crowd would gasp every now and then, amazed by the swordsmanship skill demonstrated. One thing the girl was sure of: They weren't giving it their all in the fight.

Why, she couldn't understand. Fighting was fun to her, yet why would someone take so much time to play around?

"Hey, Pyrr!" she called loudly. If she didn't know, may as well find out.

Said redhead had readied a slash at Alex's abdomen, but the shout distracted her. Alex used the moment to slash at her blade, avoiding any threat, then looking at the direction of the call.

"Why you two playin'?!" The armored kid yelled again. "I wanna see a fight over here!"

"Hmm." Alex smiled at the younger fighter, looking at Pyrrha for a sign of approval. The Earthbender nodded, reaching for her shield.

The Fire Nation's warrior's blade lit up entirely, as the Earth Champion placed her shield firmly on her left forearm, feeling the pain within her from the burns.

With a battle cry, Alex lunged at her, sword in flames slashing at her neck, but Pyrrha used her shield to block. Quickly using the momentum, she brought her own sword to stab at his abdomen, but the boy jumped back just in time.

Pyrrha slammed her feet on the ground, spikes rising from the ground, making Alex jump backwards again and again. Using the spikes as jumping platforms, Pyrrha was up in the air, using the fall's speed to powerfully descent upon Alex. Their swords clashed again, a powerful wave forming from the impact.

 _'Now it's good.'_ The Kid from the sidelines thought, placing her cheek on her hand as she leaned on the railing.

A block of Earth separated the two fighters. Pyrrha jumped back, rolling her sword in her hand, as her shield arm still burned in pain. Unable to fully use her arm, Pyrrha greet her teeth. Perhaps if she had used the medicine befo-

"Your attention is wavering." Alex said as Pyrrha was barely able to parry his attack.

"Excuse my shameful state." Pyrrha replied, reverse-gripping her sword, sending a powerful slash at Alex, pushing the entire force of her forearm and elbow. Her eyes widened as a cut appeared in Alex's neck. She smiled. "I could say the same about you."

"Hm. Perhaps." Alex spun with his lit-up sword at waist level, forming a sphere of flames, similar to the one she had used against the Firebenders.

And of course, Pyrrha jumped back, just as pillars of flames burst from the sphere. The girl stretched both her arms and just as her feet connected with the ground, she concentrated on the entire earth structure of the arena. Most of it was made by solid rocks, even the ceiling, as it was closed to sunlight.

Pyrrha smirked, as the entire arena started to shake. She knew she would regret this later, but it was better to finish this than to risk her damaged arm.

Alex widened his eyes as the ceiling shook violently, giant rocks falling from it. At the same time, Pyrrha lunged at him, sword and shield at the ready.

Alex was forced to dodge the falling rocks and at the same time Pyrrha's slashes too. The girl had suddenly gotten wild, pushing all of her power into her sword. The boy grit his teeth, as he barely escaped a falling rock. Pyrrha was over him, having jumped in the air, a powerful downward slash ready. Alex widened his eyes as one of the falling rocks was directed at Pyrrha.

"Be-"

But it was turned to dust before he could even form a word. Alex blinked. This state made him almost get beheaded, but he quickly raised his sword to block Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha continued her assault, tiring both Alex and herself. The audience couldn't even gasp with jaws on the floor.

 _'There!'_ Pyrrha yelled in her head, seeing an opening in Alex's chest. From the multiple attacks and steps back, adding the misshapen ground from the falling rocks, had made Alex loose his concentration and footing.

Right foot shooting forward, landing in between Alex's, Pyrrha grabbed him by his red collar, sword's blade at his neck, with her left arm pointed up, palm open to stop an incoming rock that had halted a few centimeters from her hand.

Alex dropped his sword on the ground, closing his eyes.

"You win." He said, smiling at the cracked ceiling. "Fair and square."

Pyrrha smiled back at him, slowly letting him go. Clenching her open palm, she willed the ceiling to turn back to its previous state.

"Wow! Jus WOW! Pyrrha Nikos is the W-"

"Pyrrha!" Alex shouted, pushing up from the ground to catch the falling girl. He was able to, placing her head in his lap, waiting for the medical help. "Phew, she just passed out."

"O-okay…" the narrator blinked again before continuing. "We will proceed with the choosing of the second match, as the arena clears."

SECOND MATCH

Fire Nation's … THAT FIREBENDER? VS Fire Nation's FEUER

* * *

 **[Second Match: That Firebender VS Feuer]**

"Fighting a fellow Firebender." Feuer, a red haired girl smirked at Kid, mock-bowing her head. "It will be my pleasure to see who is better in this element of bending."

Kid nodded, not really liking her behavior. "We shall see who is better at beating up." She said, fixing her forearm guards.

The two girls started to circle each-other, much like two predators. Kid grinned, sharp teeth strengthening the title. She kicked off the ground, landing just in front of Feuer, ducked low, as she sent a double-fist punch at her abdomen-chest area.

The other girl was send flying backwards, coughing up slightly. She countered with a tornado turning kick, which connected with Kid's helmet, denting it.

Kid grit her teeth. She clenched her fists, only her index and middle fingers straight.

 _'No!'_ she stopped herself, before she could do anything that she would later regret. _'No! No! No! NO!'_ Kid started to violently shake her head. The crowd blinked in shock and confusion, while Feuer used the moment of distraction to front-kick Kid in her chin, sending her head harshly back, teeth clicking. Feuer than back-kicked the younger girl, a soundless scream escaping her throat, as Kid was sent rolling on the ground.

"Come on!" Feuer whined. "How did you even made it into the Semi-Finals?"

"*Cough* I- *Cough*..." Kid opened her eyes, back flat on the ground, eyes looking at the dark ceiling. It reminded her of things, many things... "I will-" coughs escaped her lungs again. The dark ceiling brought back memories, faces that she thought she had long forgotten. "I'll find you..." ignoring the pain in her chest, Kid rose to her feet, knees shaking at first, but she controlled herself.

"Come at me." Feuer made a challenging gesture with her middle finger. "Looser."

 _Looser!_

 ** _"Get up!" a man kicked a small child, much younger than Kid, in her abdomen. "Get your little ass up, you looser!" the man continued to kick her abdomen, the child screaming in pain. "Get up or I'll kill your little friend!"_**

Kid kicked off the ground, both fists lit in flames, sprinting at Feuer, who was caught off guard by the girl's sudden speed.

 ** _"S-Stop it!" a black-haired boy, a few years older than the child, screamed at the man, another one holding him by his shoulders. "Stop!"_**

With her right fist, Kid punched Feuer in the face, sending the older girl to the ground. Seating on her abdomen, Kid continued to punch her face, Feuer defending herself with her forearms.

 ** _"I said stop!" the black-haired boy freed his left arm, hand stretching to reach his friend, but he was too far away. The man that was holding him in place pinned him on the ground, his giant knee on his left cheek, not allowing the boy to look away from the disturbing sight. "Please..."_**

Feuer managed to catch Kid's wrists, stopping her attacks, forearms throbbing in pain. Feuer saw a tear slip from under Kid's helmet, as the younger girl's teeth gritted. The Firebender raised her shoulders and neck, head-butting the armored girl.

 ** _In the world of benders, there were four elements: Fire, Water, Earth and Air. In the small area where a young child was getting beat up, where screams filled the air, where a little boy was made to watch in horror as he cried, an explosion occurred._**

 ** _It wasn't Fire, and it obviously wasn't Water, Earth or Air… No, it was something fiercer. It was…_**

Feuer pushed Kid off of her, rolling to her right, as far away as she could. Kid let out a battle cry as she sprinted at Feuer. The older Firebender noticed her angered state.

Anger blinded a Fighter.

Kid was unable to dodge the knee that Feuer brought to her abdomen, not even her armor dulling the power behind it.

Yes, she wore armor, but it wasn't for protection… No, it was more for covering up who she really was…

Feuer caught the younger bender by her shoulders, spinning her on the air and slamming her back on the ground.

Kid coughed up again, yet rose to her feet, not giving up to the pain.

Feuer used the moment it took Kid to rise to her feet and charge at her again, to bend the molecules in the air and turn them to fire, as they gathered around her fist.

Kid was few inches away from her arm-reach zone, and Feuer cocked her fired-fist back. She pushed all her power into it, as it was directed at blinded-Kid's armored heart.

 ** _"You are pretty strong." He ruffled her short hair. "But we should really find a way to control your anger. Anger blinds people after all."_**

 ** _"Why do you have hair like a girl's?" she asked, removing his hand from her hair. She enjoyed it, but no way was she showing that._**

 ** _"Don't change the topic!" he blushed, yelling at her, as she laughed._**

"Hm!" Kid chuckled to herself, opening her eyes to look at the fire reaching her heart. She used her left hand to protect herself, but instead, the attack hit her shoulder.

At least, she had redirected it.

Feuer's eyes widened, as Kid screamed in pain, the fire licking her shoulder, neck and left cheek.

The older Firebender smirked as she saw Kid's pained face. Half face…

Kid spit on the ground. She was used to burning herself, but this hurt a hell lot more. She had had enough of feeling pain, it was payback time…

Kid removed her armor, leaving only the shoulder, forearm and shin guards on. She touched the bent part of her helmet, fist clenching and surrounding by fire.

Feuer smirk, shifting her weight on her right knee, getting into a martial arts position, ready to intercept any plan Kid had up her sleeve. The younger Firebender kicked off the ground, sending a left hook at Feuer's face, thus turning her neck to the other side. However, she was fast to react with a left uppercut to Kid's chin, who push-kicked her after the attack had landed.

Feuer rolled on the ground as Kid was readying an Axe kick for the redhead, but it only hit air. The redhead tornado-kicked with her left leg, but Kid blocked it with her right forearm, back-kicking the mid-air girl.

Feuer coughed up, reading her posture again. Kid jumped in the air, side kicking the Firebender, but she was able to catch her ankle in mid-air, throwing the helmeted girl on the other side of the ring.

Kid rose to her feet again, running at the redhead again. She faked a jump front kick, and smirked when Feuer fell for it. Pushing her left leg with a bit of fire in the back of her heel, Kid bent her right leg around Feuer's chest, tripping and pushing the older Firebender on the ground.

Quick, letting no time for counterattack, the Firebender brought her elbow crashing down Feuer's neck.

* * *

 **[Tournament Infirmary]**

Pyrrha laid her head on the cold wall, eyes closed as her right hand brushed along the bandages of her left arm. She sighed, looking at her open palm, suddenly very interested in it.

The door to her infirmary room cricked open, a small persona entering it.

"Kid?!" Pyrrha gasped, both from surprise at seeing the girl and from shock the sight of her burned left shoulder-neck-cheek area brought to her.

"Hey." Kid waved her right hand in greeting. Then, did Pyrrha notice the missing parts of her armor and the dent helmet. "Do you mind if I borrow that medicine I gave you for a second?"

"Wha- N-no! I mean: Of course you can take it." Pyrrha answered, cursing herself for stuttering. "I thought you had another bottle for yourself, though."

"Nope." The girl simply answered. "I made that for myself, but gave it to you, 'cause I believed I wouldn't need it. But, don't worry; I will make another when I go home."

"You must have worked really hard to find the recipe." Pyrrha commented, handing over the bottle to her. "I have never heard of such medicine."

"It isn't my recipe."

"Hmm?"

"A friend of mine found it years ago." The Firebender said, looking away from Pyrrha. "It took me a few years to remaster it, but it's actually worth the work."

Pyrrha nodded in response. "So, your match…" she started, stopping in mid-sentence, letting Kid understand the rest of it herself.

"Oh!" the girl gasped. "I won.'

"I'm glad." Pyrrha replied, and the other grinned in response. "The third match must have started."

"Mm." the other agreed.

From outside the room, the booming voice of the commentator reached their ears.

"The third match has a winner, Ladies and Gentleman!" he said. "Only ten minutes inside and it's over!"

"What?!" both girls turned to the direction of the door in shock.

* * *

 **[Finals]**

"May all contestants of the finals gather around the main ring."

The next day, all the Earthbenders part of the EKT Crew had reshaped the arena, living only a single ring, surrounded by pools of fire. Three benders slowly walked to the center of the ring, the finalists. The first was a red-haired girl, clad in light gold and red armor, sword at her waist, shield strapped on her back, each of the same color and material as her armor. However, her left forearm guard was missing, bandages having taken its place, alongside the bandages around her right shin instead of the shin guards.

The second was the seemingly youngest of the three, a child whose facial features were covered by her helmet. Pairs of gauntlets, shin guards, shoulder guards and a chest guard plate protected her body over the black clothes she wore. Her lips, the only feature visible beside her chin and half-cheeks, were on a straight line, frowning. Under the left shoulder guard, up to her neck, chin and half-left cheek bandages were warped formly.

The third was a persona clad all in black. Her eyes were amber, and on top of her head were a pair of animal ears.

"Present on the ring are: Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of the Earth Kingdom; Belle, the mysterious warrior; That Firebender(?!), the newcomer of the Fire Nation. Each of their names are written in a small rock. They will be thrown up in the air. The first two to land will be the contestants to open the finals. The third contestant will later fight the winner of the first match. Everything understood?"

The contestants nodded, and thus a man by the commentator's side threw three rocks in the air. The mysterious warrior rose her head to look at the slowly falling rocks. She stayed that way for a few seconds, but then walked away from the ring.

"Hey! Wait you-" Pyrrha reached to her, but the rocks two of the rocks hit the ground. The first fight would involve:

THAT FIREBENDER VS PYRRHA NIKOS

"-don't know who the contestants are going to be..." the redhead finished her sentence, looking at the leaving warrior in shock.

The youngest of the three benders approached Pyrrha. "Don't hold back on me." she said, looking her straight in the eyes, even though Pyrrha couldn't see hers. "I will never forgive you if you do."

Pyrrha looked at the helmeted child for a little longer, then nodded in response.

"May the contestants get ready." the voice rang in their ears, as the two walked away from each-other. "Since one of our contestants isn't armed with a weapon, we will provide one for them." the voice added, as a shelf made of earth holding multiple weapons rose from the ground in the corner of the ring. The weapons varied from knives to war hammers. "Begin!"

The Firebender started the fight, elevating the fire in the pools around them. She commanded it to swirl around her body, forming a spiral that reached meters above her head. Pyrrha grit her teeth as the child gave her no openings to directly engage into hand-to-hand combat. As such, Pyrrha had to rely on only her bending, unless she wanted another burned limb.

The Firebender frowned, not liking Pyrrha's 'laziness'. The Earthbender in response, brought her knee up, bending the ground on the ring, so giant rocks would follow the same movement. She back-kicked the air, launching all the giant rocks at the younger bender. The Kid pushed her left hand forward, bending the spirals around her, commanding the swirl to separate into many fire-lashes. Each and every rock that got close to the Firebender, was brought down by her bent fire.

The ring was filled with dust that partly blocked everyone's vision. Pyrrha used this to get closer to her opponent, using the giant stones as a mere distraction for her spiraling flames. While the girl hated back-stabbers, she stealthy approached the bender's unprotected back, sword strongly gripped by her right arm. She swiftly rose it to her neck, but one of the many lashes warped around her sword's blade, throwing it in the air.

Kid turned to face her, her elbow connecting with Pyrrha's forearm as she used it to protect her jaw. Her golden-red sword stabbed the ground a few meters away from them. Pyrrha used her left fist to send an uppercut at Kid, who caught her fist in mid-strike.

Pyrrha's fingers warped around Kid's left fist, keeping it in place as the Firebender kept hers. Meanwhile, the younger bender tried to knee Pyrrha, but somehow, an axe kick was ready to intercept it.

The ground beneath them started to shake, as the Earthbender bent the earth, a giant wall rising between them. Both fighters jumped back, eyes not leaving each-other.

The Firebender made her way to the weapon holder, as Pyrrha went to grab her fallen sword. Pyrrha widened her eyes when the kid picked up one of the heaviest looking war hammers. Out of all the weapons...

The child swirled the hammer with ease in her hands, feeling the weight of it. She gave it a last look, nodding at the weapon. Pyrrha's jaw literally dropped to the ground. What the heck was wrong with this kid?!

Holding her hammer with her right hand, Kid bent her knees, launching herself at Pyrrha. The redhead quickly raised her shield to block the powerful swing of the hammer. However, the armored kid didn't stop there, tornado turning to kick Pyrrha's burned arm, thus making her lose control of her shield. The child then back-kicked the redhead's armored abdomen, but Pyrrha was able to catch her ankle when the kick connected.

Pyrrha smirked, and the Firebender's eyes widened from under her helmet. She tried to escape, but Pyrrha's grip was too strong. She rose her hammer, at the same time as to pillars of earth rose from the ground, directly under the Firebender's knee.

"Gah!" came the yell of pain the Firebender, as her hammer was still launched at Pyrrha's left mid-arm.

 _POW!_

Her knee was broken on impact, and so was the Earthbender's elbow. Pyrrha jumped away from the armored bender, as she used her hammer for support. Kid leaned on her weapon, biting her bottom lip from the pain. Pyrrha grit her teeth, rolling her short sword on her right hand. It started to extend, taking the form of a spear more than that of a sword. Kid widened her eyes again, grabbing her hammer with both hands as Pyrrha kicked off towards her.

Her hammer was used to block the downward slash from Pyrrha's spear. "H-How?!" she asked, but the redhead gave no answer. She instead pushed herself on the ground, sending a horizontal slash at the Firebender's abdomen. The helmet-wearing girl brought her hammer down on Pyrrha, thus making the redhead fail her attack.

The armored Firebender spun on her heels, spinning her hammer, directing it at Pyrrha's head. The redheaded Earthbender raised a single arm, and the Kid felt her cotroll on the hammer slipping. She released one hand from the hammer, fully stretching it behind her, index and middle finger out of the fist, the same movement done with her hammer fingers.

Pyrrha was dangerously close as her attack came. She redirected the Firebender's hammer at herself, the child herself, but she was too late to counterattack as it exploded.

A spark.

Both fighters were blown away from each-other, a lightning-blue spark exploding between them.

Pyrrha was sent flying back, rolling on the ground with bruises and burn marks all over her body.

The entire crowd gasped.

The other bender didn't move far from her position, but part of her helmet was blown away from her face, bruises visible there.

"A-" Pyrrha gasped at the orange colored hair that she could finally see, together with the lone teal eye visible to her.

The Fire user gasped at her, hammer falling onto the ground, arms too week to hold it.

"A Metalbender?!"

"A Lightningbender?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, here we have another chapter of Extinguished! (Flippin' broke my chapter length record!)**

 **The Back-Kick is one of my favorite kicks in Taekwondo, hence the many uses of it. Though, talking from experience, that kick alone is enough to knock a person out cold, if you master it properly, that is *raises eyebrows*.**

 **Too much? Fighting choreography I mean... Any comment on that is welcomed.**

 **Pyrrha and You-Guess-Who were introduced this chappie! So far we got:**

 **Ruby, the Airbender.**

 **Weiss, the Water Princess.**

 **Yang, the 3rd Fire General.**

 **Pyrrha, the Metalbender.**

 **You-Guess-Who, the Lightningbender.**

 **Neptune, the Waterbender that is afraid of Water.**

 **Taiyang, the 2nd Fire General.**

 **Qrow, the 1st Fire General.**

 **I didn't forget anyone, did I? XD**

 **You could say that the four 'trailers' are now finished: Air, Fire, Water and Earth are completed. Let's get to the real thing, shall we?**

 **Until next time...**

 **P.S: Out of experience with readers, writers and fans of series, please tell me none of you suddenly ship Pyrrha and Alex...**


	5. Prisoner

**An Avatar AU RWBY Story**

 **Extinguished**

 **by:** RandomReaderThatWrites

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Prisoner

The door to the chamber was slightly pushed open, one lilac orb peering in.

A young woman was still sleeping on the double-bed in the center of the room. The man by the door smiled slightly and closed it again.

In the previous week, Third General of the Fire Nation, Yang Xiao Long had caught three very important prisoners.

Ruby, a village girl, who was surprisingly able to bend the wind. She is an Airbender, part of a nomad clan thought to have extinguished. Currently resting in one of the guest chambers.

Weiss Schnee, Princess of the Water Tribe, second daughter of the Leader of the Water Tribe. Currently a non-bender, but was still able to control water and utilize Yang.

Neptune Vasilias, Guard of Weiss Schnee and said to be her fiancé. A capable Waterbender.

The young woman started to stir on her bed. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing two lilac orbs. The red anger in them seemed to be gone. Yang stretched her bones, cracking a few as she got out of bed. Her right arm was bandaged from her knuckles to mid-biceps, she noticed.

Sighing, the girl put on her golden shirt, soon followed by the black pants she was always wearing. Opening her wardrobe, the young General pulled out one of the multiple trench-coats she had there. Putting it on, as the coat-tails flew slightly with the movement, the golden flame imprints seemed to shine slightly. The redness usually present in them was also gone.

To finish everything, Yang put on her metal boots, shoulder guards, fore-arm gauntlets, and opened the door.

The hall was silent, with only a few guards present in front of every chamber-door. They immediately saluted and/or bowed as she passed by them. Yang's aura was calm, and it held no ill intent, something that shocked the guards.

This side of the General was rare.

As Yang was about to take the stairs at the end of the silent corridor, a pair that sent people on the roof of the manor, a mane of blonde hair entered her vision.

"Father." She simply greeted, not even looking directly at the man.

"Yang." Taiyang Xiao Long, the Second General of the Fire Nation, greeted his daughter with a smile. "It seems to me like you have finally cooled down."

Yang didn't reply, but instead looked at her bandaged right palm. She clenched it, little flames dancing on her knuckles, only to soon extinguish themselves.

"Tch." Yang grit her teeth, letting the hand fall down by her side. Tai sighed, looking at his daughter's action.

"Yep, you have _cooled_ down." He smirked, making Yang shoot a glare his way. Tai's smirk turned into a light laugh, Yang sighing in defeat. The two Generals then climbed the stairs together, not exchanging another word.

When they arrived at the top of the roof, Yang leaned on the railing, looking down at the Nation. Her unit was visible, surrounded by the walls of the manor.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked, looking at Tai's lilac orbs. "Shouldn't you be in your unit?"

The Fire Nation was divided into 12 units. Each one was controlled by one of the 12 Generals, who were given orders by the Fire Lord. These units surrounded the Center of the Nation, which held the Palace of the Fire Lord. The territory of the units varied, the higher the rank of the General, the largest the territory. Thus, Qrow Branwen, First General, commanded the largest territory. Next, with the second largest came Taiyang Xiao Long, Second General. As the number descended, the territory also shrunk.

"To pay a visit to your prisoners." Tai simply replied. "And do I have to have a reason to visit my daughter?!"

Yang frowned at him. "Yeah… You gave the Airbender a guest chamber."

"It was necessary Yang."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons and suspicions, General."

"Guh." Yang groaned, as Tai wouldn't give her any good explanation. "Fine. Are you going to give the Water Princess a chamber too? For _reasons_?" she asked, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"That isn't a bad idea." Tai replied, earning a deadpanned expression from Yang. "It is called Collaboration, Yang. … And a bit Interrogation… Oh, who am I kidding!? It's mostly Interrogation. Letting your target get comfortable, before dropping the big gun!"

Yang's expression was still deadpanned.

Tai sighed in defeat.

* * *

The two Generals were walking down the corridor together. This time it was more crowded, the morning being the time when the soldiers ran to their respective positions, right after breakfast. Unless called by their General, the soldiers would stay at their positions for the rest of the day.

Passing by Yang and Tai, two Generals of their Nation, the army members would salute and continue on with their daily routine.

"We are heading to the Prison Cells." Yang mussed, recognizing the corridors they were turning and leaving like the back of her hand.

"You are correct." Tai said, closing his eyes. "The prisoners you and Qrow captured on your attack on the Water Tribe… among them is the Princess of the Tribe."

"I know." Yang cut off the older man's sentence.

"Thus, she is our key to more information about the Tribe itself." Tai continued, not bothered by the harsh interception. "The Airbender was also temporary escorted to the cells. The girl is quite… feisty."

Yang only frowned, clenching and unclenching her fists. "An Airbender…" she whispered. "How is that even possible?!"

"We are yet unclear about this situation." Tai answered, even if it wasn't what Yang wanted to hear. "However, if we are able to study her origins, we may be able to learn something. To do this, my advice is to not be too violent."

"Your methods are too soft and different from the rest, Father." Yang sighed, picking up her pace, the entrance to the cells entering her vision.

"I am not only a fighter and a General, Yang." Tai whispered, unsure if his daughter could hear him or not. "I am also a parent." He added in a more quiet voice.

The door to the Cells was pushed open. The guards inside bowed down to the two Generals, the prisoners cowering into the darkest depth of their Cells.

Yang didn't talk to the guards, but instead followed her father into one of the cells located far from the door. Passing by the rest of the prisoners, some would unleash their anger on the bars, and some would cower in fear and seek help from the darkness around them. Such was the situation in the Fire Nation's Cells.

The two Generals walked, unbothered by the different sounds, long used to the despair and hatred. After few minutes of walking, the duo arrived at a cell that contained three people inside. Two of them had spent the night in it, while the third was escorted in a few hours ago.

These three prisoners were none other than the Airbender, the Water Princess and her guard/fiancé.

Upon resting her hand on one of the bars, Neptune Vasilias, the guard that had managed to fight her for a period of time, grit his teeth, his aura changing to an unwelcoming one. One filled with hatred.

The same could be said for the rest of the two prisoners, even though their aura's were softer, unused to battle.

 _'Something is different about her…'_ Weiss thought from inside the cell, noticing the difference in posture, aura and… eyes. Neptune seemed to have also noticed this, as he was playing with the water gathered from… sweat?! Ew! _'It must be something else…_ ' Weiss added in her mind, trying to remove the disgust from her thoughts. _'Neptune isn't brave enough to do such thing… !'_

The teenager with Silver eyes… In the blink of an eye, she was on her feet, her right hand stretched, nails like claws, seeking to harm the General. The guards from the entrance saw this, ready to react, but Tai stopped them. Yang titled her head just in time, rescuing her cheek from being cut.

With lilac orbs focused on Ruby's silver ones, the older female frowned, grabbing the prisoner's wrist with her left hand. Ruby expected her skin to burn, yet nothing came, even after a few seconds.

Then, did she notice the pair of Lilac eyes.

"Y-You aren't- Gah!" the silver-eyed girl started to speak, but Yang's bandaged fist slammed into her abdomen from in-between the bars. Ruby coughed in pain, while Yang's expression was straight, emotionless, only a feint fire visible in her lilac orbs.

"You are an Airbender…" Yang started, her voice low. "You posses an extinguished element, and yet you have no experience! No knowledge in using it!"

With a swift movement, the cell's door was opened, Yang pulling Ruby out of the small space. The cell then was slammed locked again.

"Yang…" Tai sighed in disapproval, but still stepped away from the 'fighting ground'.

The Third General crossed her arms as the Airbender rose to her feet from her fallen position on the floor. Ruby grit her teeth, fists clenching by her sides. She kicked off the ground, straight for Yang's face, reading her fists.

Yang simply continued to tilt her head, dodging the attacks, arms still crossed. In the distance, Tai found himself smiling. However, his lips morphed into a frown, as a memory passed through his head.

 ** _Perhaps 12 years ago… Taiyang Xiao Long was a father of two daughters, one 8-year old and the other 4-year old. Himself, as a Firebender, Taiyang favored hand-to-hand combat, and he was more than glad to teach it to his children. His oldest daughter was a quick learner in this art, while the other was a bit… slow?_**

 ** _Now, before him, his first daughter was training his youngest child. The two sisters were very interested in fighting, picking up the art sooner than most kids of the Nation. Knowing what they would have to go through when grown up, Tai was more than ready to teach them everything he knew._**

 ** _The youngest of the girls was sending a barrage of punches at her older sister, who was simply dodging them one after the other, not breaking a sweat. The golden haired girl ducked, rolling away from her sister, but still decided to not counterattack. The other child, who was a carbon copy of her mother, pouted at her older sister._**

 ** _The golden haired girl started to laugh._**

Ruby rose her leg up, intending to kick Yang's side. The young General slightly bent her knees, side-jumping on top of the attack, rolling on the air with a handless butterfly.

Ruby tried to back-kick the blonde, but her attack was unbalanced, instinct being the only thing that pushed the girl, lacking experience and skill.

 _'Haha.'_ Tai chuckled, looking at the attack-dodging happening in front of him. _'It's as if History is repeating itself.'_ He thought, his eyes falling in sadness. _'But with different people and different circumstances.'_

Ruby started to pant, her breath uncontrolled. Yang closed her lilac eyes, ducking lowly, knees touching the ground.

On top of her head, a powerful kick flew, courtesy of Neptune.

Ruby's eyes widened. _'When did he-?!'_

Weiss grabbed the bars with her hands, unwilling to get out of the cell and join the fight. There were two Generals, and multiple guards… It was no use fighting. What caught her interest the most was the difference in the youngest General's behavior. _'What's with her eyes… why have they changed color?! The General doesn't have a twin or something…? I am sure it is Xiao Long, the one that attacked me and Whitley. But, why is she behaving like this…? '_ The Princess' eyes were narrowed, directly looking at the Firebender that hadn't counterattacked once.

Neptune spin-axe-kicked at the ducked-down General, the later only rolling away. It didn't stop there. The Vasilias readied many kicks and punches for the Firebender.

All of them were dodged, as if mocking the Waterbender and his skills. Even with Ruby also attacking, it seemed as if their skills were miles away from the General's. Neptune grit his teeth at that.

If only there was water in here…

Ruby's right fist was hooked back. Heavy footsteps resounded through the chamber, signaling that someone was descending the stairs. Neptune's knee was directed at Yang's ribs,

 _POW! SHOO!_

With movements unable to be seen, Yang's right hand caught Neptune's knee in mid-air, while her left forearm slammed against Ruby's own, changing the trajectory of the punch.

Just then, the door to the cell was pushed open. A Soldier walked in, just as Yang pushed both parties away from her.

"High General Xiao Long! General Yang!" The soldier saluted. Neptune and Ruby stopped their attacks. "The Fire Lord has requested your appearance, regarding the attack in the Water Tribe!"

Yang rolled her eyes at the mention of the title 'Lord'.

Taityang sighed, being the first to walk up to the door, the soldier leaving as soon as he had arrived. "Escort the Airbender and the Princess to the guest's room. Lock the boy inside his cell." Tai simply ordered the guard.

Weiss flinched at the mention of her Tribe. _'Winter… Father… Whitley…'_ the names of her dear family members ran through her mind.

"Gah. Coming." Yang called to her father, following after him.

Neptune didn't try to resist as the guard locked him again, while a thought ran through the two girls' mind.

It was as if the General had two sides, much like the symbol of Yin and Yang. On one side, enveloped by golden flames, Yang the fighter, stood back-to-back with the persona enveloped in black flames, the Firebender General.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long

 **Age:** 20

 **Element:** Fire

 **Affiliation:** Fire Nation

 **Position:** Third General

* * *

Ruby

 **Age:** 16

 **Element:** Air

 **Affiliation:** Earth Kingdom Territory Village

 **Position:** Villager (Former)

Prisoner (Current)

* * *

Weiss Schnee

 **Age:** 18

 **Element:** None [Water (Once)]

 **Affiliation:** Water Tribe

 **Position:** Princess (Former)

Prisoner (Current)

* * *

Neptune Vasilias

 **Age:** 20

 **Element:** Water

 **Affiliation:** Water Tribe

 **Position:** Guard/Fiancé (Former)

Prisoner (Current)

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5:** Fire Lord (A/N: You didn't think it ends there, did you? XD)

Yang rolled her eyes again, ascending the stairs to the main corridor. Everyone would be able to earn such expression by simply mentioning the title 'Fire Lord'.

The Lord of the entire Fire Nation… A Person with incredible power, who had control over everything and everyone. It was impossible to go against their order. To few that were in high positions, such as the Generals, their Lord was also known by the name-

"General Yang!" a woman bowed to the golden haired girl. "I came to report about the dog's situation." She continued after Yang had acknowledged her.

"How is the corgi?" Yang asked, her lilac eyes burning with a warm flame.

"He has a few light injuries, but his health is just fine."

"I see." Yang responded, beginning to walk again. "You may go then."

* * *

"We have come here as requested by the Fire Lord." Qrow Branwen, First General of the Fire Nation, told the two guards that stood in front of the giant gate. Their posture and armor was different, showing that they were two specially trained soldiers, guards of the Fire Lord.

… Not that she needed any.

In line, just as their number, stood the first four Generals of the Fire Nation.

Qrow Branwen, First General, clad in his black clothes and silver armor plates. On top of them all was a red cape, the color resembling blood.

Taiyang Xiao Long, Second General, clad in no armor except his silver shoulder-guards and gauntlets. Under them was a suit of clothes in a golden color, much like his hair.

Yang Xiao Long, Third General, with her trade-mark trench-coat and the flames imprinted on the back that looked alive.

Sun Wukong, Fourth General, sporting gauntlets and shin-guards, wearing a pair of pants and an open jacked, revealing his chest and well-formed abdomen.

"Please enter." One of the guards said, as the two of them bowed and pushed the gate open.

Inside, a red carpet crossed a long distance of the room, going to the very end of it, under a giant throne. The Throne of the Fire Lord…

Along the road covered by the carpet, torches were burning, illuminating the dark room.

Sitting on the throne was the Fire Lord. Their black hair dancing with the light breeze created from the gates opening, as their red eyes seemed to be able to see everything, even in the darkest corners.

The four Generals walked in a straight line, bowing before their Lord as the gates behind them closed. Said Lord looked straight into Yang's eyes, frowning at the Lilac color.

"Mother…" Yang muttered, noticing her disappointment.

Raven Branwen, Lord(ess) of the Fire Nation, focused her attention on the four Generals. "Report your attack on the Water Tribe." She simply stated, making the Generals understand it by themselves. It was an order.

Qrow was the first to speak. "First General and Third General." Yang rose her head up at the mention of her title. "We were quested with the attack on the Northern Tribe. Both armies suffered loss, but the Fire Nation was clearly the winner. General Xiao Long was able to catch prisoner the princess or the Tribe and her fiancé among many others, while the chief and two of his children were able to escape."

Raven nodded at the short report, looking at her lover next.

"Second General," Tai started, referring to himself. "Together with the Fourth General," this time, it was Sun who raised his head in attention.

"We unfortunately, failed our attack." The youngest of the golden haired men said.

"What?!" Raven yelled, the flames of the torches wavering.

"It seems as if the Southern Water Tribe was pre-prepared for the attack." Tai continued. "Our ships were attacked before we could even make it to the shore."

"It may not be wrong to suspect that there is a mole between us." Sun took the word, addressing the two Generals' suspicious.

"Tch." Raven grit her teeth, looking away from the four Generals.

Said personas didn't move nor speak, waiting for the next order of their Lord.

"Nonetheless," she started, her voice dark and eyes narrowed. "Qrow, you are in charge of interrogating the prisoners, while Tai and Sun are to research on this 'mole problem'."

"Yes ma'am!" the three Generals responded, bowing to the woman. However, Yang stood there dumbstruck and offended.

"What about me?!" she asked, ignoring the lord-general-soldier hierarchy.

"Yang… !" Qrow slightly growled, a sign that Yang ignored.

"Why do I not have a quest/work?" the blonde continued, Raven's eyes narrowing even more.

In truth, between the soldiers and Generals of the Fire Nation, if the Fire Lord wouldn't give them a quest after finishing the previous one, it meant that they were either ignored or temporarily relieved from their rank.

And Yang knew it wasn't the second reason.

"You are too weak for any of the quests." Raven simply replied, her face and voice void of any emotions.

"I am weak?!" Yang grit her teeth, confusion and anger present in her eyes. "I caught prisoner an Airbender and single-handily fought my way through the Water Tribe's soldiers! And you still think I am _weak_?!"

"Yes." Yang was taken aback by her reply. Tai closed his eyes, understanding what his lover was trying to do. "If it wasn't for your father, you would still be a low-rank soldier."

It was always like this. Yang would never earn the recognition she so much dreaded. It was always the same situation. To her mother, the Fire Lord, she was always an eyesore, nothing more than a weak soldier. Even the word 'mother' seemed so distant. Yang wanted to change this, yet it sometimes seemed impossible to. And that made her so much…

Angry.

"I! Am! Not! Weak!" in the blink of an eye, the flames of the torches wavered, as the bandaged arm of the Third General rose up, slashing down diagonally, the flames following her movement. The young woman looked up at her 'mother', the lilac color gone inside her irises, replaced by a bloody red.

 _'Too easy.'_ Raven smirked.

* * *

Heavy footsteps filled the corridor, making every soldier present flinch. It wasn't hard recognizing that such steps belonged to a certain lilac-turned-red eyed General.

A Very angry red eyed General.

Walking just behind her were the other three Generals. Qrow's face was unreadable, while the other two looked worried.

"Yang!" General Branwen called for the woman's attention. Yang stopped her walking, not turning to look at her uncle. "While this may be against the order, I am charging you with the interrogation of Weiss Schnee."

"What?!"

"She is your prisoner after all."

Tai smiled at the two in front of him _. 'While Raven may not, Qrow believes in the real you.'_

* * *

 ** _Happy New Year 2018!_**


End file.
